When It Rains
by OrangeRules Autumn
Summary: Oneshot! Wally takes comfort from a song and Robin is in need of a hug.


Robin had left.

Wally's little birdy had abandoned him.

Simple as that. And it hurt Wallace more than he'd like to admit. There was one thing that only made it slightly better. A song. One that Robin had loved. He'd always find the little bird sitting near the window, listening to it on repeat during rain storms. As the song played its last chords Robin would let a single tear slide down his face, but only when he knew the rain was coming to a halt. The whole time Wally would stand by the door watching silently, waiting for the hug he knew the boy needed. Then, when Robin turned around, Wallace held his arms open. Ready to catch a little flying robin and hold it close to his heart.

_And when it rains_

_On this side of town it touches_

_Everything_

"You'll always have me here no matter what." He'd say to the brunette.

_Just say it again and mean it_

_You don't miss a thing_

_You made yourself feel better_

_The bottom of the blackest hole_

"I know." Those simple words said millions of things.

_You convinced yourself_

_That's not the reason_

_You don't see_

_The sun anymore_

Having those memories played in his head again, made his heart ache. Wally looked out the window one last time and thought, as he always did, _Why? Why did you leave Dick?_

_Oh how could you do it_

_Oh I never saw it coming_

_Oh I need an ending_

_So why can't you stay_

Kid Flash knew he'd never find out why and he disliked that fact very much.

_Just long enough to_

_Explain_

He left the comfort zone that was his room and went to go train with Kaldur, like he'd promised. Kaldur stood in a fighting stance eyeing KF cautiously. Wallace only gave a grin that didn't reach his eyes. Kaldur struck out numerous times and Kid managed to dodge or block most of them. But the ones that made contact, Wallace enjoyed the pain they caused. It made his aching heart swell with anger that pushed out all of the pain and loneliness.

_And when it rains_

_Well you always find an escape_

_Just running away_

_From all of the ones who love you_

Finally, when Wally's heart was filled with nothing but anger he ended the fight. Kaldur looked at him concerned but Wallace just left back to his room. He slammed the door and growled at a picture of him and Rob playing catch on the beach. A knock came from the door but he ignored it.

"Wally, I brought some cookies. I'll just set them out here." Megan was sweet but Wally knew they all just wanted make sure he didn't do anything stupid.

_From everything_

_You made yourself feel better_

_The bottom of the blackest hole_

Wallace knew that the more he drifted away from the team the more they worried. But for some reason, he couldn't bring him self to care. His heart felt heavy with all the anger it carried, but he had no outlet for it. Though he'd rather be angry than depressed, the pain and loneliness still tried to seep it's way in but he ignored it as much as possible.

_And you'll sleep till May_

_And you'll say that you_

_Don't wanna_

_See the sun anymore_

He let the lyrics of that one song Rob loved so much run through his head. His mind kept circling back to the chorus. It was exactly what Wally thought every time he remembered seeing Richard turn his back on him. Every time he felt that chunk of himself being pulled away.

_Oh how could you do it_

_Oh I never saw it coming_

_Oh I need an ending_

_So why can't you stay_

_Just long enough to_

_Explain yourself_

_Take my time_

Wallace sat next to the window, watching a rain storm and playing _that _song on repeat. Just like he knew Dick would be doing. Suddenly, a shadow blocked his view. He looked up into the bright baby blue eyes he knew so well. But instead of happiness anger consumed him. Wallace opened the window and stepped back. Wally had an emotional guard up and Robin knew why. As Dick entered the threshold Wally gave him an icy glare. Rob swore that glare made the room temperature drop to below zero.

"Wally." Dick supplied as a greeting,

"Richard." Wallace took pleasure in the hurt he saw evident on the boy's face.

"Look. I'm really sorry. I know I have no right to be here." Richard paused and glanced at the radio playing his song. He gave a small smile. Wall softened up but kept the glare in place.

"Yeah, you should be sorry! You'll always have a right to be here though." Wally whispered the last part, knowing Dick had heard him when he saw hope clear in his eyes. Wallace gestured to the radio and let the rest of the song do that talking for him.

_Take these chances_

_To turn it around_

_Take these chances_

_We'll make it somehow_

_Take these chances_

_To turn it around_

_Just turn it around_

_Oh how could you do it_

_Oh I never saw it coming_

_Oh how could you do it_

_Oh I never saw it coming_

_Oh how could you do it_

_Oh I never saw it coming_

_Oh I need an ending_

"I've got your ending right here." Robin said. Wally smiled and held his arms open catching his robin and holding it close to his heart.

_So why can't you stay_

_Just long enough to explain_

_You can take your time_

_Take my time_

As the last chords of the song played, and the rain stopped, Richard Grayson _and _Wallace West let a single tear slide down their cheeks.

"You'll always have me here no matter what." It was Robin's way of apologizing and Wally forgave him.

"I know." Wallace said knowing those simple words meant a lot to the brunette.

**A/N:**** I can't write endings to save the world!**** Love it? Hate it? Please R&R! And I know that this is way OOC, sorry! This isn't slash! Just a really close friendship! The song is "When It Rains" by Paramore.**


End file.
